Tom-B292
|born=2531 |died= |gender=Male |height= |hair=Black |eyes= |cyber= |status= |weapon= |equip= |vehicle= |rank= |speciality=*Small unit tactics *Close combat |battles= |class= |decorations= |notable= |era= |affiliation= }} Tom-B292—born Tom Logan— was a from who was raised and augmented as a child supersoldier during the . Orphaned in a assault on his homeworld , Tom volunteered for the SPARTAN-III program at the age of six in the hopes of getting revenge against the alien invaders. He spent the next six years in training on the planet and developed into a capable soldier. Assigned to lead , Tom was chemically augmented and deployed along with the rest of Beta Company following their graduation. After a string of initial field operations, Beta Company was sent to on . The brutal fighting saw Tom and his friend emerge as the only survivors out of a company of three hundred Spartans. Following the battle on Pegasi, Tom and Lucy returned to Onyx at the behest of Lieutenant Commander to help train the S-III program's . Hoping to spare the Gamma trainees the fate his friends had suffered on Pegasi, Tom dedicated himself to forging the young recruits into the best soldiers humanity had ever seen. He notably mentored one candidate in particular, the lowly regarded Simon-G294 during Gamma Company's time on Onyx. Tom later fought in the and was trapped in a Forerunner shield world before being rescued by operatives. Biography Early Life Tom Logan was born on the colony world of Mamore in 2531. His parents, like most of Mamore's colonists, were farmers who owned a modest pltot of land in one of the planet's many rural regions. From an early age, Tom was a very sociable child who befriended and got along with many of the other children in the farming community, including a young boy named Redmond Venter. With bountiful harvests and little to fear aside from Mamore's ever-present rebel elements, the Logans enjoyed a quiet, peaceful life removed from the troubles plaguing the universe beyond Mamore's atmosphere. This all changed when a force of pirates infiltrated the and landed raiding parties on Mamore. When the pirates attacked the Logan farm, Tom's father told him to hide in the fields until the danger had passed. Tom spent three days in the soggy crops as the marauding pirates murdered and pillaged their way through the community. When colonial forces arrived to drive the raiders off, Tom returned to his home only to find the homestead burnt down and his parents' half-eaten corpses lying amidst the wreckage. The traumatized young boy was soon rescued by colonial forces who delivered him to a refugee camp that had been established in the area. The grieving Tom spent several months in the camp before his status as a young orphan flagged him as a potential candidate for the SPARTAN-III program. An officer approached him and asked him if he wanted to get revenge on the Covenant. Haunted by his parents' gruesome end, Tom quickly agreed; two days later he and several other orphans were rounded up for "foster care evaluation" and taken off-world to an ONI , which transported them to the top-secret world of Onyx. Onyx and Training When a confused and disoriented Tom arrived at Onyx, he was flown to the surface via . The dropships arrived on 's landing field, where ONI drill instructors herded Tom and nearly five hundred other children out into the cold night air. They were greeted by Lieutenant Commander Kurt Ambrose, the officer in charge of the new trainees' instruction. Ambrosoe offered the children a chance to become Spartans, super soldiers who would win the war against the Covenant. The camp's chief drill instructor, , then ordered the children back onto the dropships for their first test: a night jump out the back of an airborne Pelican. Those recruits who could not make the jump would be immediately dropped from the program. A terrified Tom very nearly failed to jump, but couldn't bear the thought of failing the family and friends who had died on Mamore and forced himself out of the aircraft. He blacked out on his way down, but fortunately managed to pull the cords on his safety shoot first. Having past the test, he and the remaining trainees quickly began a grueling regimen of physical conditioning and military training. Tasked with turning the children into phenomenal soldiers over the space of just a few years, Mendez and the other DIs relentlessly forced the recruits to face and overcome challenge after challenge with the threat of dismissal from the program always hanging overhead. With the terror of the jump behind him, Tom quickly fell into step with his new life as a Spartan trainee.